Staking involves the plastic deft), illation of material. In one staking example, a pin and/or the material around the pin may be staked in order to maintain the pin in place. Staking is typically performed manually. For example, a technician may strike a punch with a hammer in order to produce a staking mark. This can result in staking marks that are inconsistent and/or improperly located.